Last night
by EtherealSighs
Summary: Quizás ésta no sea su última noche juntos. Para Leina-chan.


**NA: **Todo es obra de Oh Great!, menos la trama, que es mía.

Dedicado a Leina-chan, espero que te guste. En realidad el one-shot iba a ser de otra manera, quizás más feliz y menos amargo, pero cuando me puse a escribir, salió esto y me pareció adecuado dedicartelo a ti, porque en el fondo, no será la última noche que pasen juntos.

* * *

><p>No tienen miedo de lo que pueda pasar en un futuro cercano. Tampoco quieren saber quién será el ganador de esta batalla, aunque Ikki no deje de repetir que será él.<p>

Ahora mismo lo único que les importa es disfrutar de la última noche que estarán juntos. No son tontos, saben que cuando amanezca él tendrá que irse de la habitación de Ringo como un intruso y que ella tendrá que fingir que ha dormido.

Desde que él se fue para buscar sus propias alas Ringo mantuvo la ventana abierta todas las noches, pues sabía que tarde o temprano él iría a verla, a veces en busca de consejo otras veces en busca de un tierno silencio que sólo ella podía brindarle.

Ringo era inteligente y no se equivocó ni una sola vez, por eso ahora, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Ikki, disfruta de ese lazo que pronto se romperá. Él habla sin parar, en susurros, y le cuenta todo lo que le ha pasado, desde las discusiones con Agito hasta las competiciones con Kazu. Incluso le cuenta cosas acerca de la Golondrina. Ringo le escucha, porque en ese momento, es el papel que le ha tocado. En realidad le gusta oír su voz, pues Ikki, aunque habla en susurros que a veces le hacen cosquillas en la coronilla, es capaz de impregnar cada palabra con un sentimiento. Por eso, cada vez que habla de la Golondrina le duele un poquito el corazón, porque hay tanta magia en sus palabras que Ringo no lo soporta.

Pero luego todo cambia e Ikki solo le habla a ella de cosas que jamás le diría a nadie más. Le cuenta que tiene miedo, que no sabe si va a poder ganar esa batalla. Le confiesa que echa de menos a Mikan, a Ume y a Rika. Le explica que tiene dudas acerca de sus alas, pues ya no sabe si son de verdad o son de cera. Le cuenta todo lo que le enfría el alma, libera su corazón con ella, pues sabe que sólo Ringo abrirá sus brazos para acogerle y así curar sus heridas, de manera lenta y delicada, con efímeras caricias que no traspasan la tela de la camiseta de los Kogarasumaru pero que Ikki siente en lo más profundo de su alma.

Luego Ikki cierra los ojos unos instantes, con una leve sonrisa en los labios, que Ringo no duda en recorrer con las yemas de los dedos. De manera temblorosa, casi con miedo a romperla. Ella calla, casi nunca dice nada, pues las únicas palabras que se atascan en su garganta son palabras que aún no merecen ser dichas. No por cobardía, sino porque todavía no es el momento de desnudar su alma por completo ante él.

Esa noche, la última, el tiempo se pone de su parte y la luna brilla en el cielo como un segundo sol, que les ilumina, aunque ellos se empeñan en esconderse entre las sábanas de la cama de Ringo.

Llevan un rato callados, Ikki con la mano acariciando la cintura de Ringo mientras ésta descansa la cabeza en el hueco que queda entre el hombro y el cuello de Ikki. Encajan perfectamente, como piezas de un rompecabezas.

-Ikki- susurra Ringo, rompiendo el silencio que les envolvía.- Ya no habrá más charlas, ¿cierto?

Él medita durante unos segundos, como si en el fondo no quisiera decir lo que debe decir. Un suspiro ronco se escapa de sus labios mientras su mano detiene la íntima caricia que ejercía sobre ella.

-Creo que no. Creo que a partir de mañana cada uno tendrá que hacer lo que tiene que hacer- contesta, sin elevar el tono de voz más de lo suficiente.

Ringo asiente y eleva un poco la cabeza para mirarle, con una resignada sonrisa en los labios.

-Todo irá bien.- dice ella mientras la primera cerradura de la puerta verde que habita en su interior se abre- Ya lo verás. Pronto todo esto acabará y podremos volar libremente por el cielo.

Entonces la conversación se acaba, porque Ringo ya ha dicho todo lo que hay que decir. Ikki acepta sus palabras, las graba en su memoria, como una especie de mantra que le servirá para alejar los malos pensamientos, pues sabe que éstos llegarán tarde o temprano.

Ringo, en cambio, borra esas palabras de su mente ya que sabe que cualquier distracción podría ser el equivalente a la destrucción de Ikki, algo que va a evitar a toda costa, desde la sombra.

Ikki retoma la caricia mientras entrelaza sus piernas con las de Ringo. Ella responde depositando un leve beso en la comisura de sus labios.

Por las noches todo está permitido. Menos las palabras prohibidas.

Se dejan llevar, porque cuando amanezca, ya no quedará nada de esas conversaciones, de esos momentos. Sólo quedarán las cenizas de lo que un día fue y ya no será.

Mentirían sino dijeran que tienen miedo. Claro que lo tienen, la burbuja que los envuelve está a punto de resquebrajarse y ellos tendrán que hacer frente al mundo real en unas pocas horas.

O minutos.

Ya no saben en el tiempo que viven. Ya no saben donde acaba uno y donde acaba el otro. No se besan. No se hablan. No se tocan.

Ringo, tumbada en la cama contempla la espalda de Ikki, mientras éste, sentado en el borde del colchón se pone los AT. Evitan mirarse, pues sería como echar sal a la herida.

Quizás sin Ringo hablase, él no se iría. Quizás si él la mirara, ella no le dejaría ir.

Ringo agarra su camiseta, efímeramente, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que él gire la cabeza y la mire.

Ella le devuelve la mirada mientras abre la boca para hablar. Para decirle que le quiere, que no quiere verle marcharse. Para decirle que luchara con él, a su lado. Para decirle que ella se encargará de acabar con todos los que se pongan en su camino.

Pero él no la deja, porque se inclina sobre su rostro y le roba un beso. Nada del otro mundo pues es un beso casto que calla más que dice.

Todo está permitido, porque las primeras luces del alba aún no han iluminado su fuerte.

Él se da la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con ella, sin despegar sus labios de los de Ringo, mientras que sus manos se apoyan como el aleteo de una mariposa en las sonrojadas mejillas de la reina de las espinas.

Ringo, por su parte, se aferra a la camiseta de Ikki con miedo de que, si se suelta, caiga en un pozo sin fondo, oscuro y tenebroso, donde nadie podrá oír sus gritos de auxilio.

No saben cuanto dura ese beso, si es que se le puede llamar así.

Quizás haya durado una eternidad, o quizás sólo unos segundos.

La habitación de Ringo se ilumina y allí ya no hay rastro de Ikki. Las sábanas están frías y ella sólo tiene como único recuerdo la calidez de los labios de él sobre los suyos.

Él extiende sus alas por el cielo, dejando que la luz del día se lleve consigo todo lo acontecido en su fuerte, pues ahora es momento de luchar. De continuar volando hasta que sus alas se desgarren por completo.

Ella se asoma a la ventana y contempla el sol y no retira los ojos de él, aunque le duelen. Aunque está llorando. Aunque Mikan la llame para desayunar. Aunque la espalda de él ya se haya perdido en el firmamento.

Ninguno de los dos deja de mirar al sol, porque saben, que en algún momento la luna volverá a aparecer y ellos podrán volver a reunirse.

-Aunque esa haya sido su última noche juntos.-

* * *

><p><strong>NA<strong>: Y, este es el fin del one-shot. No sé si te gustará o si os gustará, pero diré que a mí si me gusta, es más, me arriesgo a decir, que es uno de los que mejor he escrito en mucho, pero que mucho tiempo.

_Reviews. Reviews. Reviews._

__Nos leemos pronto

_Sighs_


End file.
